rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 2, Chapter 7.
DQ left the room. Necronoid: Argh...two hours until I heal. Wolf walked in to see Necronoid. Necronoid: Oh...have you come to surrender? Wolf: Ha-ha. Very funny. We're leaving in an hour, we don't have time for your other hour of baby treatment. (leaves) Necronoid: Oh yes...very funny indeed. WSkytruss and Ziperator came in. WSkytruss: We have the coordinates. Necronoid: (gets up) Then Wolf was right. We leave this hellhole now...no time for my hours of baby treatment. Ziperator: I've stolen the teleportation tech. We only need a ship. Necronoid took the teleporter and got them to the ship room. Necronoid: THIS will do fine. (this starts playing) They flew off to space. Halfway to the star system, an alarm started beeping. Necronoid: An incoming transmission...from DQ. (stops ship halfway through) Ziperator: What is it? DQ: Return to base. I don't know what you were thinking. (music is at 0:20) Necronoid: (turns off radio) Our human collaborators have served their purpose, Ziperator. It's time to eliminate the nuisance. Ziperator: Skytruss. Kill them all. WSkytruss: (gets into escape pod) With pleasure. (music is at 1:05) WSkytruss reached the base again. Wolf: What are you doing in monster form?! WSkytruss: Just...visiting. Screams and explosions were heard. DQ ran out. DQ: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WSkytruss: HELLO, DQ. (blasts her to death) WSkytruss looted the base, and put everything in the escape pod. He returned to the main ship and docked. Necronoid: REPORT. WSkytruss: All dead, and all tech stolen. Necronoid: You did me great honor, tracking those weapons to this planet. Proceed as planned. (music ends at 1:50) (scene changes) Tony was back on his feet. Crimson: Detected anything yet, 3D? 3D: Just picked up a signal. Three life-forms, one ship. Halfway to the star system and moving fast. Pyrus: We have to go now. The Brawlers flew out to space, all together this time. (this starts playing) Tony: PULL UP! A massive green laser narrowly missed the Brawlers. Pyrus: But we were already too late... Necronoid was flying around, attacking the many Mechtogan. Lasers flew everywhere, and one planet was the center of it all. Suddenly, 3 of the 5 Mechtogan were attacking the Brawlers. Pyrus: We beat Hyperboreon AND Atlantion...this will be easy! A Ventus mechtogan glared. Ventus Mechtogan: IT WAS YOU! NOW DIE! Crimson: SIGHT LINE NULL! The Mechtogan missed, and a well-placed Generation Reflector forced him to hit the other Mechtogan. Drago: HE ATTACKED US FIRST! REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts the Ventus Mechtogan) Pyrus Mechtogan: LEMURIX! Lemurix: ARGH! (regains sight) I'M FINE! Pyrus: (summons Destroyer) But for how LONG?! Darkus Mechtogan: I AM UNICRAX, I WILL BE FINE FOREVER! (activates) Pyrus Mechtogan: Do not gloat, Unicrax! Just FIGHT! Unicrax: We do things in our own ways, Ogygerak. Haos Shondibax and Darkus Velostriker were fighting Necronoid, Ziperator, and WSkytruss. Velostriker: Shondibax, take the Ventus ones! Unicrax, Lemurix, Ogygerak, work TOGETHER! Pyrus: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Destroyer: (launches Aerogan) Aerogan: DEPTH CHARGE RINGLOCK! Aerogan surrounded Destroyer and the 3 Mechtogan with electrified water. Destroyer shot in all directions, slamming them into the walls and burning them. Tony: BAKUGAN BATTLE SUITS! Jaakor: Let's do things RIGHT. (turns Battle Suit to wind and fills the water with laser bubbles) Tony: It's a minefield now! Drago: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! (traps each Mechtogan in a laser cage) The Mechtogan were all shoved through the bombs, but a purple laser blasted Destroyer away. Unicrax: I CAN DRAIN THE ENERGY OF YOUR ATTACKS! Destroyer: DRAIN THIS. GENERATION GUARDIAN! Unicrax: I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! (ends up being shocked beyond belief and blasted by Orbeum) Rainbow: SKY STRIKER! Lemurix: VACUUM DESTRUCTOR! (sucks up her wind power) Ogygerak: (activates and slices Rainbow with blades) Rainbow: NUCLEARIX! (blocks with blades) Aerogan: CRYSTALLINE ARSENAL! (stabs Ogygerak in the side of the head with a hook, and slams him into Lemurix) Pyrus: BLAZER SABER! Destroyer made multiple laser blasts into swords, then hurled a barrage of swords, connecting the two Mechtogan. Pyrus: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Unicrax blasted Destroyer, causing him to miss. Skytruss and CSkytruss bombed Unicrax into the way of the blast. Tay: STEELBURN COMET! Ogygerak: STEEL AGAINST STEEL, THEN! (spins and heats blades to the point of slicing through Tay's blades and stabbing her to ball form) Drago: Destroyer, watch out for that one. Lemurix: (blasts Destroyer, making a tornado form inside the cockpit) Worry about ME, pawns and knaves! Pyrus: SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU BASTARD! GENERATION DESTROYER! Destroyer blasted both Ogygerak and Lemurix away, and Infinity arrived behind them to deliver more blows. Unicrax: No...OGYGERAK! LEMURIX! No choice then... (scene changes and music ends) (this starts playing) Necronoid: UNDERWORLD SHOT-ENSLAVER OF THE DEATH GODS! (blasts Shondibax) Velostriker appeared behind Necronoid and delivered multiple blows. Velostriker: I can take you down alone! DIE! (activates and fires) Necronoid: UNDYING LEECH! (drains power of shot) A move learned from observing Unicrax. UNDERWORLD CANNON! (blasts) Velostriker delivered an equally powerful shot, but Shondibax stabbed Necronoid in the back. Shondibax: Your power can never match the original. Necronoid: I wouldn't be so sure. VITALITY LEECH! (drains Shondibax and then blocks a shot from Velostriker with him) I can drain by stabbing others...but also when they stab me! UNDERWORLD CANNON! (blasts both) Velostriker dodged and slashed at Necronoid from behind. Necronoid: SHADOW STRIKER! (uses wings as blades and stabs first) Your speed is impressive...but I have three fields of vision! (blasts Velostriker away with one head) Shondibax brought Necronoid to the ground. Shondibax: As long as I stay here, we dominate! Necronoid: No, as long as there are two of you, this fight is even! Shondibax suddenly shut off and hovered over to Ogygerak, Lemurix, and Unicrax. Necronoid: No longer even...now, I can win! (music ends) (this starts playing) Unicrax: Yes...now...INTEGRATE! GRANTIUS DESTROYER! Ogygerak transformed into a bayonet with two buzzsaws and attached to Unicrax's right arm. Unicrax's left arm extended a massive clawed rifle. Lemurix and Shondibax became legs, but their arms came off and transformed into armor for Unicrax's upper body. Grantius: Now, you will feel the punishment for trying to steal our technology! The Brawlers reattached the Pyramid Nanos. Pyrus: If we give it up, the other side will destroy everything! Not just our planet, everything! He'll never run out of greed! Grantius: It is our technology, and it must be returned! Drago: When we end our war-- Grantius: WHEN I END IT FOR YOU! (charges) Destroyer: RAAAAAAAAAAAH! Destroyer was hurled to the ground by Grantius. Rainbow pulled his arms back. RAinbow: SHOOT NOW, SHOOT NOW! (gets stabbed with back spikes and sent to ball form) Drago: SH1T! (fires, but Grantius dodges) Grantius: YOU ARE NOT WORTHY! (flies at Destroyer) Pyrus: REVOLUTION TORNADO! Destroyer did a spinning slash at Grantius's face, then shot him with multiple cannons. Iron: Then we'll BECOME worthy! (puts on Pyramid Suit) CSkytruss: Stand firm! Grantius launched Ogygerak at Crimson's team. Magmafury: SONIC REFLECTOR! (reflects the physical force of the attack, causing various dents and pressure explosions) SUPREME JETSHOT! (blasts Ogygerak into space) Crimson's team flew after Ogygerak to finish him off. Crimson: We'll be back! Grantius: How are they.... Tony: The Battle Suit? Simple. The Pyramid Suits can combine... Magmafury: And that's how they fit ME! (punches Grantius) Pyrus: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Grantius was punched into a blast, causing him to be hit point blank. His left arm completely came off. (music ends) Grantius: VELOSTRIKER, INTEGRATE! Necronoid lifted Velostriker's body and looked it over. WSkytruss and Ziperator were already unearthing the first weapon. Grantius: Velostriker? Necronoid tore off Velostriker's head and re-arranged a few wires. Necronoid: These are no ordinary Mechtogan... Grantius: NO! Necronoid got inside Velostriker and used him as a Battle Suit. Drago: WHAT THE?! Necronoid: UNDERWORLD CANNON! (blasts Magmafury away) This power...as a Battle Suit, he becomes worthy to be a guardian! Grantius: AND YOU ARE UNWORTHY TO WEAR HIM! (runs at Necronoid) Drago: We have to stop him from getting away with that suit! Pyrus: Agreed! (scene changes) (this starts playing) 3D: STOP. RIGHT. THERE! Wolfox pulled Ziperator away from the partially freed weapon. WSkytruss blasted him. WSkytruss: SONIC ENDGAME! Wolfox: RAAAH! (flips, uses Ziperator as a living shield, and blasts from wrist) QUASAR SPLITTER! (fires more) Ziperator: SAW SHADOW ARMOR! (multiple energy blades surround him) Wolfox was forced to release Ziperator, and his hand bled. Ziperator launched his saw. 3D: STARSHIP SHIELD! Wolfox blocked, but another shot from WSkytruss split his shield. Ziperator hit him with a chain whip. 3D: WOLFOX! YOU HAVE TO GET UP! WSkytruss advanced to finish off Ziperator, and Wolfox continued freeing and activating the weapon. (scene changes) Necronoid stabbed Grantius in the legs a final time, destroying Lemurix and Shondibax. Unicrax: We need to get Velostriker back... Drago: I know. We can't allow him to get the weapon. FORCE FUSION STRIKER! Necronoid extended a blade and cut the laser cage. He fired, and Destroyer shot back. Unicrax: THEN WE END IT TOGETHER! (blasts Necronoid away) Drago: You're helping? Unicrax: Only now, I see. You were all honest. Drago: In time, we'll forget that we ever were enemies. Pyrus: Yeah...let's get moving. Destroyer: Agreed. Necronoid laughed slowly. Necronoid: You really think...that you as a team...would EVER work?! Pyrus stopped. He tried to figure out what Necronoid meant. Necronoid: It didn't work against THIS! (blasts Destroyer at Unicrax) Unicrax: MY FAEC! (spits a shard of metal) Necronoid ran at Unicrax, blade extended. Destroyer: No matter what side we're on...you're always evil. RAAAH! Necronoid: GAA-UH--AAK! (spits blood) Destroyer had been stabbed through the main cannon. Unicrax: What..? Pyrus was stunned. Drago: Destroyer...no.. Destroyer: (smirks) I'll...live. Necronoid: You took the hit... Unicrax: ....to protect the weapon. Necronoid fell back. Destroyer had taken the hit so he could stab him. Velostriker deactivated and came off. Destroyer: A few minutes...of rest. (returns to ball form) (music ends) Necronoid stood, with a small cut that reached his chest. Necronoid: That...still..wasn't enough! Drago: BLAZER RUMBLE! (smashes lava into Necronoid's face) Necronoid pulled Drago aside and kicked him back. Necronoid: UNICRAX! (jumps and extends blades from mechanical hands) Pyrus: DRAGON BURST! Drago flew straight at Necronoid, going straight through his right shoulder and breaking the spikes off. He burned Necronoid and forced him to land on the ground. Drago: Now, REVOLUTION-- Necronoid launched a mechanical arm straight at Drago. He choked on his blast and fell. Pyrus: DRAGO! FUSION RUMBLE! Drago didn't gain a burst. The blade had hit him straight in the chest. The ability only drained his energy. Necronoid: Pathetic. (stands, pulls blade out, and raises it to finish Drago off) Drago: ...uh...arhh...raah...(panting and coughing blood) (this starts playing) Necronoid: Now...you will stop pestering me. DIE, DRAGO! Pyrus couldn't do anything. No card would heal Drago on the spot. Necronoid thrust his blade... (music is at 2:16) Unicrax: RAARGH! (coughs) Necronoid: Again and again...you fools sacrifice yourselves. HOW FAR WILL YOU GO?! SURRENDER ALREADY! (starts to glow, enraged) HOW MANY WILL DIE TO STOP ME?! Unicrax: A trillion more...dark one. Pyrus couldn't even think. Unicrax, once their enemy, had taken a fatal blow. Drago: (gets up) Why...? Unicrax: Because for the first time in thousands of years, one who wanted the weapons simply to stop another has honestly come. Drago: But why so...distrusting? Unicrax: If you take up my mantle...in time...you'll see. (coughs) Necronoid: (kicks Unicrax aside) Drago: (activates Fusion Rumble) Stay away. Necronoid: (laughs) INSANITY! THAT'S WHAT THIS IS! (slashes) Drago took the hit, and burned Necronoid's wrist blade, then pulled it off. Necronoid: That's ALL YOU HAVE?! (blasts him away) Unicrax: Drago...take my body. Necronoid: IT'S MINE TO TAKE! Drago: (pulls Unicrax's body to himself) NO. (music is at 2:10) Drago stood and put Unicrax on as a Battle Suit. Necronoid tried to restart Velostriker's body. Drago: It's OVER! Necronoid: YOU WILL NOT KILL ME! They punched each other to the ground. (music ends) (this starts playing) Pyrus: Leave this star system. FOREVER. Necronoid: Leave this universe...at my hands. Drago: Let's roll. Necronoid: Only your head will, Drago. Drago: You won't have a head to roll. Necronoid: Only one of us is telling the truth, Drago. (pulls out blades) Who? Drago: TIME TO FIND OUT. (music is at 1:17) Drago flew in and extended blades. Necronoid slashed at him. Necronoid: VITALITY DRAIN! (steals some energy) Pyrus: Now I remember...BATTLE SUIT UNICRAX, ENGAGE! Drago flew around Necronoid's blades. Drago: I HAVE TO GET A CLEAR STAB! BLAZER RUMBLE! Necronoid lost his footing in lava, but flew and dodged Drago. Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Necronoid: RAAH! MY FAEC! (falls in the lava) Pyrus: Drago, NOW! Necronoid: Now...Or NEVER?! UNDERWORLD CANNON! Drago was blasted away, and the lava cleared up. (music is at 2:17) Necronoid: Face it. You still can't beat me alone, Drago. Not without your precious Dragonoid Destroyer! Drago: You can SUCK THE BARREL OF MY GUN! (music is at 2:27) Drago simply flew on, guns blazing. Necronoid jumped, but was blasted down. Necronoid thrust a blade, but Drago turned the opposite way and kicked his back. He spun again and repeatedly hit Necronoid's head. Necronoid: AAGH! GARRGH! RAAGH! (crawls away and shoots DRago with his side head) Necronoid thrust his tail into Drago's arm and pulled away the armor. He whirled around and shot. Pyrus: FUSION SHIELD! Necronoid: (mockingly) RIP-THAT-SHIELD-DOWN! Drago's shield was destroyed with a slash, but a blast hit Necronoid straight in the face. Even then, Necronoid blocked Drago's stab. (music is at 3:25) Necronoid jumped back and shot. Drago blocked yet again. Drago: GET DOWN HERE, NECRONOID. Necronoid: Drago...you forget your place. (flies down and almost stomps Drago) Drago: You were the one who always wanted to go higher. RAAAAAAAAAAAH! Pyrus: BLAZER SABER! (music is at 4:14) Drago slashed again. Necronoid blasted the lava swords away from him, but his metal blades extended. Necronoid jumped back, but Drago's suit... Necronoid: WHAT?! Drago: ACTIVATE! (music is at 4:48) Necronoid was blasted onto the ground. Drago ran after him. Necronoid: MY FAEC! (crawls away again) Necronoid only pretended to run, then spun and slashed Drago. Drago fell, but fired back. Necronoid fired at the same instant, resulting in an explosion. (music is at 5:37) Drago burst out of the smoke and stabbed Necronoid. Drago: ENERGY DRAI-- Necronoid stabbed DRago and held him on the tip of the blade. (music is at 5:57) Drago: GAAK--LEMME--GO! Necronoid: Never. NOW DIE--UH?! Necronoid fell to the ground. Drago: Hehe. (music ends) (this starts playing) Drago: You could do it too...why can't I? Necronoid: Wha..ah...rah...(pants) Drago: Think harder. Necronoid: I stabbed you...then you...drained...MY ENERGY! RAAH! (claws at Drago, but can't get up) Drago: You lose. Necronoid: That was...my move. Drago: It was Unicrax's. Necronoid: What?! Drago: And it would dishonor him to use his body longer than I have to. From here, the move will be your own. (sheds suit and aims Sonicanon) Only in the final moments of your life. Necronoid: No...you can't! Drago: Keep telling yourself that. (cocks Sonicanon) Necronoid: (tries to crawl backwards) Drago: You'll meet many new friends in hell. Necronoid: I...rule hell, Drago. And...it would seem...it's time...for a retreat. Drago: What?! You can't! Necronoid: Keep telling yourself that. (starts to teleport) Drago: YOU LITTLE-- Necronoid was gone. (scene changes) 3D: Where did they go? Wolfox: I don't know...but it's better for us this way. The Brawlers got back together. They returned to earth to treat their wounds. (music ends) (scene changes) Necronoid: The guardians are gone...forever. WSkytruss: We keep on digging, but we can't get the whole thing out. Ziperator: Do you know why that could be? Necronoid paused for a moment, then spoke. Necronoid: (laughs slowly) Yes...I know...exactly what is means. Prepare to return in two hours. We strike at dawn! To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts